


Sweet Child O' Mine

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	Sweet Child O' Mine

Axl爬上床的时候，Erin已经快睡着了。他看到她轻轻地把枕头旁边的书推到一旁，然后闭上了眼睛，Axl小心翼翼地掀开被子，钻了进去。“Axl…”女孩被这个动作惊动了，小声地抱怨，不知道是不是因为快睡着了，讲话有点不大清楚，“你总是那么晚。”  
事实上这时间对于Axl来说一点都不晚，他从来不是一个准时准点乖乖上床盖好被子睡觉的人，平时这个时候他可能在酒吧里，为了不太晚回来吵醒Erin，他已经很多次从派对里溜了出来。“好吧。跟我讲讲今天过得怎么样?但不许说太多。”Erin翻过身来，但闭着她的眼睛，外面微弱的灯光在她脸上打下了睫毛的投影。她知道Axl早点过来陪陪她，她不想错过这个相处的时光。  
Axl伸手把窗帘拉上，不让光照到Erin，黑暗里人除了视觉的其他感觉似乎都变好来，他闻到了女友头发的水果味，是她洗发水的味道，他也说不出到底是什么水果的味道，总之很香，让他想起来夏日里的果园，他能想象到对方现在黑棕色的头发是怎么样打着卷，第二天起来肫会乱糟糟的要折腾好久，他们明天会互相梳对方的头发。她穿了一件棉麻睡袍，和他几乎是贴着的，Erin的体温没有他高，脚也有点冰凉，他把脚伸了过去帮她暖一暖，好不让她那么冷。  
她身上还不只有她洗发水的味道，她动一动还有一股淡淡的洗衣剂味道，她枕头也有一股香水味，但混在一起一点都不奇怪，反而这股独特的味道让Axl很安心，因为只有贴那么近才能闻到这样的味道，而Erin此时能给他提供一个温暖的港湾，Axl可以把头靠在她的肩膀上，感受到她的头发在脖子上每次移动带来的痒痒感。她会伸出手臂抱着Axl，给予他在家庭那少有得到的温暖。  
Erin总是好的，不管她在哪，在这，在酒吧，在餐厅，在街上，Axl的怀情绪都会一扫而光，如果说闻到她身上的味道像是身处一个夏日的柑橘园里，那她本人就是射入柑橘园的那束阳光，伸出舌头甚至还能尝到阳关是甜的。  
“我们在一起多久啦?”发现Axl没有讲话，Erin先问他，她知道精力旺盛的小青年可不会那么快睡着。"有三个月了吧。"Axl开始回忆起他们是怎么相遇的，总之他先闯入了Erin生活，一个玩乐队混小子，一个害羞的漂亮姑娘，在巧合或者命运使然之下，他们待在了一起。“也许吧?”Axl拿手指抓了抓Erin的头发。  
“你又在玩我头发，快说说今天过得怎么样?”Erin把头动了动，又是一股柑橘的香气。  
Axl话很多，Erin则是他忠实的倾听对象，无论他说什么，Erin都愿意听，不会像其他人那样打断他，遇到他停顿还会说“嗯，然后呢?”有时候听到好笑的地方还会咯咯笑起来，稍稍把自己卷起来，如果Axl开起关于她的玩笑，她会轻轻朝着Axl的腰打一拳，有时候她也会去玩Axl的头发，用手指去卷起他的发尾，然后让头发自然地从她手中滑落，她是少有Axl不介意别人玩她头发的人。他们现在鼻尖对着鼻尖，感受到对方呼出的带温度的二氧化碳，近到几乎能蹭到一起。他们从乐队讲到了生活，Axl毫不顾及地讲他的一切，像是把自己所有东西都掏出来摆在Erin面前一样，好的坏的都有，甚至是他的心。  
Axl滔滔不绝地讲了一会，突然感到嘴唇正中有点压感，那是Erin伸出手指来，放在了自己嘴唇上。“好啦，该睡觉了，我累了。”尽管她知道Axl可能看不到，但是她还是对Axl笑了笑。然后她的呼吸逐步变得平稳了起来。  
Axl稍微支起身子，对着Erin的额头来了一个吻，然后抱着Erin睡着了。


End file.
